Legend of the Legendary Warrior/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of the -produced animated micro-series, Legend of the Legendary Warrior. This transcript has been separated into six segments, indicated accordingly to the series' chapters. The spoken text was originally written by hired writers of DreamWorks Animation, their names of which are unknown. This transcript was produced by action=history}} contributors of this article by way of transcribing by ear. Chapter 1, "The Mysterious Warrior" PO (V.O.): Legend tells of a mysterious lone warrior who walked the land, righting wrongs and protecting the innocent. Little was known of the strange warrior. His identity was a mystery—even his face was barely visible beneath his large hat. The lone warrior had made enemies, lots of them. The Warrior knew that sooner or later, he would have to face his enemies. He was ready. Admired by all, he stood like a sentinel, a symbol of righteous strength. With each selfless deed, his legend grew, attracting the attention of those who would do him harm. of Chapter 1 Chapter 2, "One Hundred Deadly Assassins" PO (V.O.): The noble deeds of the lone warrior brought him to the attention of an evil warlord. Seeing a threat to his power, the evil warlord unleashes his most vicious assassins to get rid of the warrior. While the Warrior is relaxing in a Chinese dumpling shop, the assassins attack. But the Warrior is ready and strikes with astounding speed. The lone warrior easily manages to defeat the awesome attack. of Chapter 2 Chapter 3, "The Birth of Kung Fu" PO (V.O.): Legend tells of Master Oogway walking amongst the bamboo forest on a journey of discovery. At the top of a lonely peak, Oogway discovers a pool. Moved by the beauty of nature and the plight of the oppressed, Oogway stared at his reflection and wept into the pool. As he meditated, he felt the universe in motion around him. He could hear a butterfly's wing beat. He could see light in the darkest cave. By focusing on the mysteries of the natural world, Oogway achieved harmony and peace. This insight formed the basis of a self-defense system of kung fu. Observing his own reflection in the pool, he discovered a moment that represented this harmony and focus. By observing others, he helped them discover their own styles. As the story goes, Oogway admitted so many students and trained so many great warriors that the Jade Palace was built to honor him and his contributions to the Valley. of Chapter 3 Chapter 4, "The Wrath of Tai Lung" PO (V.O.): The legendary master of evil, Tai Lung, is feared by all. Tales of Tai Lung's cruelty caused villagers to try and avoid his wrath. Stories of ??? to become one day, Tai Lung rampaged through the village, injuring many. After an epic battle, they decided to assist in Tai Lung's capture, though it isn't known about how he was defeated. Humiliated and surrounded by hundreds of rhino guards, Tai Lung is bound and led away to prison. Tai Lung is dragged to Chorh-Gom Prison—an impenetrable fortress from which there is only one way in, and no way out. of Chapter 4 Chapter 5, "Legend of the Furious Five" PO (V.O.): Crane, Viper, Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis are each a master and a righteous symbol of harmony and skill. The legendary Crane has the most elegant and graceful moves. His ability to fly gives him a great advantage over his opponents. Stories of Tigress tell of the ferocity and speed of her tactic. Legends say that Monkey can do the impossible; his loose-limbed kung fu style is unpredictable and devastating. The tales of Viper's pinpoint strikes are legion as she uses lightning speed to overcome her opponents. There are myths and stories of the tiny Mantis, with his confidence and a whip-like strike. Tales are told of how the Furious Five can be seen in the clouds, looking down and protecting the Valley. of Chapter 5 Chapter 6, "Battle Royale" PO (V.O.): Behold, the beautiful Valley of Peace, where a legendary kung fu tournament is held each year. The crowds stream in from all across the countryside, here to witness the epic event. The most awesome fighters in the land gather to see who will emerge victorious. The crowd goes crazy as they see Master Antelope, Master Bull, Master Frog enter the arena. The legendary moves begin: First, the Thousand Tongues of Fire; then, Blades of Death. As the sun sets over the Valley of Peace, the powerful form of the winning fighter can be seen silhouetting against the blazing sky. of Chapter 6 of transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts